Another Dimension
by Dragon's Clan
Summary: We all thought Atem has gone back to the Spirit World, right? Wrong, the gang found out that Atem is missing before he went into the Spirit Realm. Yugi and the gang can't do anything but hope he'll come back. VALENTINE'S DAY SPECIAL IS UP!
1. Disappear?

**Another Dimension**

Summary:We all think that Atem had found a way to go back to afterlife in the end of Yu-Gi-Oh, right? But what happens if Atem was sent to another dimension before going through the gate to afterlife, which holds new magic and he needs to find a way back. But what makes things complicate for him is he keeps having this girl in his dream always with him and trying to help him before he was trapped within the Millennium Puzzle. Will a certain mistress help him? Is she the girl in his dreams? Will there be romance or just friends?

Note: In this story, I'll be making up magic spells, so there will be translations of these spells I've made up.

* * *

(A/N: The first part doesn't belong to me so bare with me.)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh:

The Pharaoh's lifepoints have gone down to zero, Yugi had won aganinst the duel with Atem. It was hard for everyone to accept that he is going back to his world, well excluding Kaiba that is.

"I am the son of King Aknamkanon. My name is Atem."

"The door to the Spirit World has finally open, now Atem's spirit will finally rest in peace."Ishizu said with a sad smile knowing that this the end of the road for the Pharaoh's mission has been completed. Though she felt that something isn't right.

"Pharaoh wait!" Tea, Tristan, and Joey said.

"So that's how it ends? The Pharaoh thinks he can just show up and change everybody's life, and then just leave?" Tristan asked

"What Tristan means is that we don't want to say good bye." Yugi said.

* * *

(A/N:The next part is mine.)

Some where in the shadows a cloaked person is hiding thirst for vengence. "He's not going through the Spirit World, while I'm around. He'll pay for sending me to the Shadow Realm in the first place." A cloaked person said with his right hand glowing muttering a magic spell.

"Kith sec differ semet aki

Vec dit jut opa umpa faw

Tega husa gip deins sepa."(1)

The magic spell aimed at Atem when he's near the door, the hand started to glow bright and then brighter in the shadows. "Paharoh stop!" a voice shouted. When the group turned to the entrance, Yami Bakura stood there panting. "Yami Bakura!" "Thanks for remembering me." As Yami Bakura came closer to Atem but was blocked by Joey, Tristan, Duke, Marik, Yugi, including his own light, Bakura and even Seto Kaiba.

"If you want going near the Pharaoh, you had to go through us." Joey said

"You idiot, do you know that who you're protecting is in danger."

"What are you talking about?" Tristan asked

Before Atem can react to what's going on, he was hit by a magical force then he disappeared in a blight flash.

Ishizu gasped when she tried to search the Pharaoh through her eyes. "No, the Pharaoh. He's gone."

The Eye of Wdjet just shut automatically by themselves sensing the Pharaoh's spirit is not around any longer.

"I told you, but no you never listen." Yami Bakura said.

Kaiba came up and grabbed him by his collar. "What did you do to him?"

Everyone was shocked by this except for Mokuba who knew that Kaiba felt that Yugi and his Yami, Atem are like his cousin both friend and rival.

"Easy there Kaiba." Yami Bakura said.

"Like I will do that." Kaiba growled.

"Put him down Kaiba, you're also lifting Bakura up by the collar." Yugi said panicking as watching his friend in the air.

"Hmph." Kaiba put him down.

"Where's the Pharaoh?" Tea asked fuming in hatred.

"Honsetly, I don't know. All I remember is that a guy in a cloak came along with you guys, besides me and was following every where you go. He was just here in this room, judging that the magical spell needs to be aimed at the exact coordinates." Everybody is confused by his words beside Kaiba who knew exactly what he meant.

"I don't get it?" Joey said.

"It means mutt, that the guy who zapped the Pharaoh was aiming at him while he is saying an incanting spell."

"Oooh."

"So how do we get him back to our world?" Tea asked.

"How should I know Gardner? From when I robbed tombs, I read all spell books from the tombs and none of them has this kind of spell in any of them." Yami Bakura said.

"So we should wait here and do nothing?"

"I'm afraid so Tristan." Yugi said frowning.

"Hey let's get the Millennium Items before they get in to the wrong hands." Duke said.

"Right." Everyone said except for Kaiba, Yami Bakura, and Yugi.

(Atem, where are you?) Yugi tried to use the link but got no response.

(1)Bring this human from this dimension to a different dimension where he will be seperated from his friends where he won't be able to contact them.

Chapter ended

* * *

Dragon's Clan: Well I guess I'll leave it like this and I'll promise that Sakura and the gang will come in later so read and review 


	2. Childhood Memory

Dragon's Clan: 2nd chappie is up, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh nor Card Captor Sakura, read and review please. 'puppy dog eyes that are almost powerful that Sakura's, Yugi's. Mokuba's. Madison's, and Negi's.'

Alicia: Nor does she owns those eyes. 'whack' Hey, who did that? 'glaring at everyone'

Everyone: She/He did it.

Dragon's Clan: On with the fic.

* * *

**Childhood Memory**

**Yami's dream**

Yami found himself in Ancient Egypt. When he saw his past self walking in the palace royal gardens, talking to a little girl. While in that time, his past self is a kid.

"Asukura, are you aright? Why aren't you happy?" Atem said talking to a girl.

"I had a bad dream that I might not see you again." The girl repiled

"Atem, even though I might ended up not seeing you agian. Will we stay together always?" A girl with long brown hair and green eyes, wearing an Egypian dress fit for a princess.

"We will always." Atem said.

They both made their promises through pinky swear. 'She always has a nice smile, even though she knows that something is going to happen. Wait a minute, where that come from? Where am I? Joey? Tristan? Tea? Duke? Marik? Kaiba? Yugi?' Where is everyone? Yugi? Are you there?' Yami said panicking.

:Don't worry, wake up.:

'Who's there?'

:Everything will be okay right, just like the promises you made with Askura.: the voice said

'Wake up? How do I wake up?'

:Just open your eyes.:

* * *

When Yami woke up. he noticed that he isn't in Yugi's room anymore, nor in the afterlife where he hoped to be. He found himself in a guest room. "Where am I?" 

"Ah, you seemed to be awake." a girl replied.

What Yami just saw was a vision of an angel from heaven sitting on a chair next to his bed, she has green eyes and long brown hair up to her waist. She was wearing what looks like a high school uniform. "I guess that would account that you've been asleep for three days. We were worried." the girl replied.

"We?"

"The people who brought you here are my boyfriend and friends. Your in my house, since I don't want to arouse suspicions. Oops, I forgot to mention my name. It's Sakura Avalon, you can call me Sakura, everyone does." The girl said.

"My name is Yami Muto, I'm looking for my friends and my way back home."

"I'm sure you find them and your home, I'll be happy to help also."

"Sakura, is the boy alright?" a male with brown eyes and brown hair, seems to be also wearing a high school uniform and going to the same school as Sakura, emerges from the door. However the peacefulness was short lived as he saw his girlfriend, smiling at the stranger. They (Li and Yami) both glared at each other silently for a second and everything went back to normal.

"Yes, he's fine Li. I'll tell Madison, Eli, and Meilin that he is fine also." Sakura said as she left the room, going to the phone. Li and Yami both started glaring at each other.

"Stay away from Sakura."

"And how?"Yami asked dully.

"She's my girlfriend."

"If she's your girlfriend, then why aren't you loyal to her?"

"That's confidential."

"Hmm, if that's confidential. Then why are you lying to her?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"That-"

"I see you two been getting along." Sakura said.

"We are." Li said.

"Li, I think you should be going." Sakura said.

"Yes, it's late."

Sakura kissed Li on the cheek as he went to the door, and out of the house.

"You and Li seemed to be close." Yami said

"Yeah, we are."

"You don't look happy."

"What makes you say that?"

"You seemed dissapointted."

"It doesn't matter, why don't you just rest?"

"What about your family relatives?"

"Don't worry, my brother is in university so I rarely see him, my father will understand and that he is happy that your alright."

"Okay." Yami made a mental note to ask Sakura later of what is going on. He set his mind into thinking a way how to get back to his own world.

* * *

Sakura went back into her room, and she started staring at the mirror ignoring Kero's gloat on his biggest defeat in Kingdom Hearts II. 

_When I smiled at him, Yami seems to be happy that I'm there. He ask so many questions, it's like he wants to know more about me and if he want to go out with me. Sakura stop thinking about that, you've got Li. Your boyfriend, this man is just another person who wants to be friends with you._

"Hey Sakura, kiddo are you feeling alright and what is that stranger doing in the guest room?" a familiar voice called her.

"Huh?Tori! What are you doing here?" Surprised at the sudden visit of her older brother.

"Is it a crime to see my little sister?" The black hair male smirked.

"No, not at all. Come in."

"So tell me, who is that stranger?"

"His name is Yami Muto, when me, Li(Tori's eye twitch at the name of it) Madison and Eli found him at the park, he couldn't wake up. Til now, he is awake though when I look into his eyes, I can see him being with friends, and after that his friends are gone. He said he is looking for his friends and his way home, I want to help as much as I can to do this. But somehow, I can't. Tori what should I do?" hugging her brother.

"Seems like you have fallen in love with that stranger."

"What?! No, I can't. I've already have Li as a boyfriend."

" 'Sigh' Sakura do you think that Li is boyfriend right now?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't you take a rest okay?"

"Fine." Tori put Sakura to bed, and wait for the right moment for her to be in a deep sleep.

"You do know that boy had magic around him Kero?"

"Yes I do, but it is dark magic. It seems to me that this boy's magic is ancient, older than Clow Reed."

"I think he is better with Sakura, than that brat."

"You saw that too?"

"Saw it, and heard it. I wanted to grind that kid into pieces for what he is doing. I just hope that Sakura will know about soon."

"You do know that she is going be like the last time?"

"I just hope it doesn't hurt her. Night Kero."

"Night, Tori." (A/N: BTW, Tori knows about Sakura's magic, so he is able to talk to Kero anytime.)

* * *

**Sakura's dream**

Sakura found herself in a rainy day. When she saw her past self, otherwise in a little girl form. Her past self ended up in a stranger's arms, whom seems to be royalty in Egyptian. She and her past self experiences a house on fire, the people who rescued her, none of them are the people she know, but the person holding her.

"Father?"

"I'm not your father, I'm the Pharaoh."

"The Phar-"

"Shhh, not a word. You're going to live in the palace with my son."

"Why? I don't even have a royal blood nor I'm chosen to be a Priestess or High Priestess in your ranking. Where's my family?"

"I know you don't, however you do have large amount of magical powers that I want to help. Also, you do have royal blood, though I do not know from whom so come with me. Your family isn't coming back."

"Thank you, but why my family isn't coming back?"

"They're dead." As Sakura's past self heard this, she cried into the pharaoh's robes till she slept in an endless darkness dream.

* * *

"Father, who is this girl?" 

"She is an orphan, who is now living with us. I believe her name is Asukura, she probably have a blood of royalty from a foreign country. Please treat her as a guest."

"Of course, father?"

"Yes, Atem?"

"Why is she an orphan?"

"Her family died in a fire, through a raid from our enemies. Please do not mention any more about this. She needs some rest."

"Yes, father."

* * *

**Next day**

"Where am I?" As she woke up in a royal bedroom, that looked like a guest room.

"You're in the Pharaoh's palace, Asukura."

"Who are you?"

"I'm the prince, son of the pharaoh."

"My prince, I'm sorry for asking that." Asukura bowed at him.

"No worries, and please stop calling me prince. Call me Atem."

"Okay, I guess. You can call me Asukura, since it's fair."

"Sure. Why don't you rest? I'll leave."

"Wait."

"Hmm?"

"Stay with me, I don't like being alone."

"Sure." As Atem got a chair, he sat next to Asukura's bed and wait for her to sleep.

* * *

"That dream? What does it mean?" Sakura ask herself as she sat on her bed. 

"Maybe I'll ask Kero the next morning."

Sakura went back to sleep as she saw what time it is. 'I really want to help Yami, but Li wouldn't let me.'

'Do you really want your boyfriend to control you?' Her subconcious ask.

'I loved him.'

'Is that your only reason?'

'Why don't you think about it tomorrow?'

* * *

Dragon's Clan: Yeah! Exams are over. 

Alicia: And I hope you failed.

Dragon's Clan: Nope.'smiles a lot'

Alicia: 'sweatdrop' Okkayy, who give her sugar?

Selina: Yay! A hyper Dragon's Clan, Yay!

Alicia: Oh brother. 'shakes her head' Please Read and Review to save us.


	3. Confessions of tomorrow

Chapter 3 

Dragon's Clan: Yah it's finally finished.

* * *

Yami woked up by the sun rays, he looked around and saw he wasn't dreaming.'How am I suppose to get back home to Yugi and my friends?'. He remembers everything that happen last night including the dream. Maybe he is able to ask Sakura about her relationship with Li.

He decide to explore the house, after he got into his regular atire. He met up with a black hair male with brown eyes in the hallway. 'I see, so this is what the monster brought in. Well, at least he is better than the brat.' "The name is Tori Avalon, Sakura's older brother."

"Yami Muto."

"It pleasure to meet you, Yami. Why don't you meet our father since you are now a resident of this house."

Yami didn't know what to do and his body seemed to work on it's own as he met a young brown haired male with brown eyes wearing speticales. "Ah, your Sakura's friend. My name is Aiden Avalon, I'm both Sakura's and Tori's father and my occupation is archeologist and professor of Reedington University, I will gladly help as much as I can while your staying in Reedington."

"Thanks, but where is Sakura?"

"She is now at school, so you wouldn't mind going to her school as a transfer student, do you?"

* * *

Sakura came back home after school directly, hoping to talk to Kero about the dream she had last night. She knew her father is now of to work, while Tori stayed since it's a holiday at the university. However, he isn't around since he is now in charge of getting the groceries. As she is about to ascend the stairs, she saw Yami looking in the window in the living room.

"Hello Yami."

"Hello Sakura." Yami kept his distance by kept looking towards the window.

"Is everuthing alright?" Sakura ask Yami as she sit on the couch.

"Hmm, yes."

"You miss everyone at your home, right?" Sakura asked.

"Yes."

"Where is your home?"

"In another dimension."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean another world, different from yours."

"I'm sorry." Sakura said.

"What?" Yami was surprised by this sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry, I made you homesick from being away your home." Sakura replied hanging her bangs down to hide the tears.

"You didn't do anything Sakura, you don't have to blame yourself. It wasn't your fault." Yami said sitting next to to her.

"But I knew this was happening, I saw it in my dream that you were disappearing from your friends. I saw how you got here from a person in black cloak. I saw how you come here. I could've done anything to help, but...but..." Sakura was know crying, she hated that she always have dreams that were to come. She hated when people get depressed because of a reason. Yami was surprised of hearing this, and awkardly put his arms around her to comfort her, while she is putting her head on his chest.

"Don't take all the blame on yourself." Yami said.

They sat there for a moment, until Sakura notice what she is doing and pulls away from Yami, blushing. "I'm sorry, I better go." Sakura was about to leave when Yami grasp her wrist. Yami is now surprised at this action along with Sakura. 'Why am I doing this?' Yami thoughts were stopped as he said something shocking that shocked him even more. "I would like you to saty with me for a while."

Sakura nodded as sat down beside Yami, both sat in awkward silent.

"Sakura?" (Yami)

"Yes?"(Sakura)

"Why are you disappointed when Li left the house?"(Yami)

"Umm.."(Sakura)

"Look you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."(Yami)

"No, it's better to let it off my chest. Although we were close, he seems farther. I loved him every bit of my heart, but Madison said to stop continuing the relationship."(Sakura)

"Why didn't you tell him?"(Yami)

"I don't want to see his reaction." (Sakura)

"You reminded me of a friend of mine." (Yami)

"In your world?"(Sakura)

"Yes. He is in love with this girl, though the girl never love him back as she love another. I wish that it would be better for him, however I can't force people what to do."(Yami)

"That girl loves you, doesn't she?"(Sakura)

"Yes, but I never loved her since I felt that I loved someone else."(Sakura)

"Who is that girl?"(Sakura)

"She died long time ago."(Yami)

"I'm sorry."(Sakura)

"It's fine."(Yami)

* * *

Next Day At School.

"Good moring class, today we have a new student. Please come in." the teacher asked as Yami came out of the door. Every girl except for Sakura, Madison and Melin thought Yami was drop-dead gorgeous. While the boys except for Eli glared at him as he ignore their glares.

"Now everyone, this is Yami Muto, he is from Kyoto. He is new around here so be nice to him. Yami, why don't you sit next to Sakura?" The teacher ask as Yami nodded. All the girls except Madison and Melin glared at Sakura with jealously as she ignored the attention while Li glared at Yami with hatred for sitting next to his beloved Sakura. All the boys sighed in relief that it's over and wondered if he can play with them. He got to his seat as the glass started with History.

"Why didn't you tell me that your going to be in my school?" Sakura whispered confused.

"I want it to be a secret." Yami whispered back.

"I see, how about I'll show you around the school with my friends?" Sakura whispered.

"Sure." Yami whispered his reply as he glanced behind Sakura who Li was sending a death glare at him and he just smirked at this antic. 'Why don't we play truth or dare in this game, who ever tells a lie first loses and has to tell the truth.' Yami thought as he decided to tell this to Li later.

* * *

Dragon's Clan: This is shorter then the last one.

Li: Leave my Sakura alone.

Yami: Make me.

Sakura: Hi you guys.

Yami & Li: Hi Sakura 'both smiled at her then death glared at each other'

Sakura: Ookay 'sweatdrop' I better go now, I need to find Madison.

Dragon's Clan: Ookay, well to all readers let's all have a vote.

Who will win this truth or dare game?

Yami

or

Li

Who will go out with Sakura?

Yami

or

Li

Dragon's Clan: Sent these votes to me by my e-mail or review. Read and Review plweessee.'Puppy dog eyes'

Selina: We shall give plushies of Sakura and Li & Sakura and Yami if you do this. 'Gets out a bag full of plushies'


	4. Shocking Revelations Pt 1

Chapter 4: Shocking Revelations Pt. 1

* * *

Dragon's Clan: Man, I'm so tired. 

Selina: No kidding, I thought you said you're going to study.

Dragon's Clan: After I saw that I have four tests on the same week, I wanted to take my mind of it. Where is Alicia?

Selina: Well…

Dragon's Clan: Don't tell me you gave her coffee!

Selina: heh heh

Dragon's Clan: Crud 'pokes into the kitchen and saw Alicia drinking unlimited amounts of coffee and going hyper on the same time.' Double crud, I told you not to let her drink to many coffee.

Selina: I was bored.

Dragon's Clan: This is going to be bad, when everyone comes she'll glomp on to the people and never let them go till they don't have any more air. If she ever looses the coffee, she is even scarier than when I saw her angry.

Selina: Don't worry, I'm on it.

Dragon's Clan: No wait, don't 'Dragon's Clan face began to deathly pale when Selina threw a bucket of water onto Alicia's face, then Alicia looked around saw she was in the kitchen and curiously looked at Dragon's Clan then to Selina, this continue till she started to go after Selina while Dragon's Clan sweatdrop' throw the water on her face.

Selina: Dragon's Clan, help.

Alicia: I'm going to get you.

Dragon's Clan: This is so not my day, the characters in this story do not belong to me, nor the scenes of it, read the fic.

Yami/Sakura: 1

Li/Sakura: 0

Truth or Dare:

Yami wins: 1

Li wins: 0

* * *

Yami was shown around the school by Sakura, Madison, Melin, Eli, Nikki, Rita, Chelsea, Zachary, and grudgingly Li during after school time. Although it didn't work out right as the gang thought it would be. Yami ended up being chased by girls from other classes because everyone founded that he is handsome. 

This scenario ended quickly when the gang has to hide in different locations. However the girls are still looking for Yami thinking it was the cat and mouse chase. So Madison ended up with Eli, Nikki ended up with Rita, Chelsea ended up with Zachary, Li ended up with Melin, and Yami ended up with Sakura. Right now, Yami thought of way to make Li spill his beans about being loyal to Sakura, but he needs to wait for the right moment.

"Yami, is something the matter?" a voice cut through his train of thoughts, when he looked towards his right, all he sees is Sakura worried about him. "Yes, I'm fine, just thinking." 'Ra, she looks exactly like an angel, wait a minute. Why did I just say that?'

"Do you think it is safe to come out of this class room?" Yami ask Sakura.

"Maybe not, otherwise we have to run fast." Sakura said seeing auroras of the girls still trying to find Yami. Then later on, the girls go away seeing someone else as their next 'target'. ((A/N: When I meant by 'target', I meant cute or handsome boys.)) Though unbeknownst by Sakura, she is being watched by Yami who narrowed his eyes a bit as seeing the change of her aurora. 'This magic is very powerful, but pure not dark. I'll ask Sakura later.'

* * *

Though at the far distance, both are being watched by three people undetected, one in red cloak, another silver cloak, last in a black cloak. "So are we going to keep watching these two love each other or kill them." The person wearing the silver cloak ask impatiently to the person wearing black cloak. "No, why don't you give him a warm...welcome, Rasha." The person wearing black cloak ordered to the person in red cloak. "With pleasure, master."

* * *

Everywhere in the school starts to get swallowed up by a black dome, who Yami is familiar with. Everyone seem to be gone except for Sakura and Yami. 'The Shadow Realm, why is it here?' Sakura also sensed mass amounts of dark energy, same like Yami, however this energy is more evil. 

Then suddenly, everywhere in the classroom start to shake. It felt something is ramming into the room. One of the shake cause Sakura fall, to her horror she sees one of the celings roch formations coming down towards her. As she was about to embace the impact, before the impact touched her, she felt warmth as was the person and her are both sliding towards the wall. She open her eyes, though her eyes widen in surprise, shock and fear. Instead of she is taking the hit on to the wall, Yami shielded it for her. "Are you alright, Sakura?" Yami ask wincing in pain caused by his back.

"Yami! Your hurt." Sakura starting to get worry as she got out of Yami grasp and try to help Yami up.

"Don't worry about me, are you alright?" Yami asked showing some concerns towards her.

"Yes, thank you." Sakura smiled at Yami that made the last part of his cold heart melt.

The wall then burst open as a person in red cloak came in. "Aww what a sweet couple, oh wait a sec. I was supposed to take you to him."

"What do you mean?" Yami standing in front of Sakura, being protective of her.

"You can't call help Card Mistress, they won't be able to help you. Time is different when in Shadow Realm."

"Card Mistress?" Yami was wondering what the hell is going on, while Sakura became pale.

"Oh wait a minute Sakura hadn't told you. My that will be sad in the future, to bad because you won't see her in the next day light of living." The cloak figure summons Rude Kaiser, and order it to attack Sakura. Then there was a big explosion, as the Rude Kaiser disappeared into the shadows.

"What?"

"You forget, I'm in the play. I'll explain everything later Sakura." "Yami said holding Mirror Force.

"Feh figures, I summon Dunames Dark Witch, now attack."

"Not so fast, I put Big Shield Gardina in defense mode."

"Fine, I summon Sea Kaijoku in Attack mode."

"I switch Gardina back to defense mode, and use Brain Control on Sea Kaijoku. Now I'll sacrifice these two to summon Dark Magican, now attack with Dark Magic."

"No, I activate Soul Dealer which allows me to special summon one monstor from our grave yards in exchange for cards in my hand. I special summon Big Sheild Gardina in defense mode, and that end my turn."

"I summon Giant Rat in attack mode and use the spell, The Book of Secret Arts on Dark Magician. Now Dark Magician attack Big Shield Gardina, Giant Rat attack."

"That hurt, I guess there is not much of choice. Floentic issoclatious" Then suddenly all the glass around the classroom broke and began to aim towards Yami and Sakura. As the glass we're about to hit those two teenagers, a shield was formed by Sakura, using the 'Sheild' Card. Yami is now surprised as he saw what happen.

"I've got some explanations as well, so it is only fair if we tell each others." Sakura said with the 'Sheild' card in her hand as Yami nodded, then turn back to their attacher.

"Fine, I'll leave since it was my master who order me." As soon as the cloak person left, everything was back to normal, including the damage. Though Yami used a bit of energy in the shadow realm, he felt that he is getting a bit weak as well the pain is taking a toll on him. He nearly collapsed if Sakura hadn't helped him.

"Yami, are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"No, your hurt."

"That doesn't matter, are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you." Sakura graciously hugged Yami, who blushed red.

"Do you think this relationship will continue?" Madison asked the blue hair male. Madison filmed the whole scene from the next classroom while she is with Eli. Eli smiled at what is happening, at least he knew that the bond between Sakura and Yami began to renew while Li and her are fading. Everyone went home early, including Li and Melin went back to their home for a 'special' reason. The are still questions left in Yami's head. 'Am I in love with Sakura, eventhough Asukura is dead? Who is the cloak person? Is Yugi and my friends are safe?'

* * *

Sakura and Yami met up with Madison and Eli later, as they all went to Sakura's home to explain everything. Tori was surprised to see Yami was limping and as well holding onto Sakura. Although he was still protective over his sister, he let this pass so they could go to Sakura's Room to let Yami heal up. But just in case if Yami tries anything on his sister, he'll be there as well as Yue ((A/N: Sakura seperated both Yue and Julian, so it'll be easier for Yue to guard Sakura and Julian to continue his studies with Tori.)) 

"Kero, where's Yue?" Sakura came into her room with Yami, as well as Tori, Madison and Eli came into the room.

"He's here." Kero said as Yue stood standing next to the wall lazily. When Yue open his eyes, he saw everyone in the room. But when he saw Yami, he was speechless as he utter words that shocked everyone in the room, including Eli and Yami. "Pharaoh? Master?" Yue was shocked as well as Yami when both heard the words coming from Yue.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Dragon's Clan: Sorry, I didn't mean to have a cliff hanger. The next part of this chapter will turn up soon as well game episode. Read and Review please while I try and take control of Alicia hyperness to keep her from killing Selina.

Alicia: Selina, I wanna hug now.

Selina: No, Dragon's Clan, do something.

Dragon's Clan: 'sigh' Readers please review this story while you still can life.

Setsuna: Do you think this might take longer?

Dragon's Clan: I don't know.

Sakura: Yami, can I talk to you?

Yami: Sure.

Sakura: It's just that-

Li and Tea: Leave my Sakura/Yami alone!

Sakura&Yami: We do not belong to you.

Sakura: Do you know anyway we can get out of here while we still can?

Yami: Shadow Realm?

Sakura: Good Point.

Sakura and Yami got out of the house to have a date.


	5. Shocking Revelations Pt 2

Chapter 5: Shocking Revelations part 2: The Truths

Dragon's Clan: Sorry, but I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh nor Card Captors, I do own Hikaru Yami. Everyone seemed to be on vacation today since I've told them not to bother me till everything is finished.

* * *

"Pharaoh? Master?" These are the only words that Yue utter in the room as the time seem to slow down for everyone. 

"Excuse me?" Yami ask confused. These words shock Yue as he knew that what once his master, the greatest pharaoh of Egypt, doesn't remember him nor his friends and family back then, nor his loyal fellowers. Yue then became quiet as he looked unfrazed, going back to when he first met Sakura. The room soon began quiet as Yami look sad because he knew that he partially remeber his past of how he saved the world, but he doesn't remeber the other part.

"Well that was interesting, Yue may I talk to you?" Eli asked which Yue went obediently. The room only hear the door outside locked as Eli casted a silence spell in the hallway, while inside the room seems more disturbed.

* * *

Sakura's Room 

"What?! You were attacked?!" Well that went well with Kero's outburst, when Sakura explained to Kero about the attack towards her and Yami and how they got out alive, Yami was leaning on the wall thinking that he hurt one of Sakura's friends, Madison and Tori are both outside with Eli to find out about Yue's connection with Yami, who doesn't even remember Yue.

"Kero do you know anything about it?" Sakura questioned her little guardian, but all she got was a no.

"Sakura, I can't answer that since I wasn't even borned at that time. Yue and Clow are the only ones who are much older than me around those time, but Clow reincarted several times so I'm not sure if he still got memories about it. We got five possible ways of how to find out about who the enemy is and the past between Yue and Yami. One, Yue himself. Two, Clow Reed or Eli. Three, the Pharaoh here. (indicating towards Yami). Fourth, ask the enemy. Fifth, used the Return Card, but the full moon is not out yet, which means alone the Cherry Blossom Tree won't work. If only we have enough magical energies, we can see everything in the past in Egypt, but it will also mean that the life of a person with strong magical abilities will be endangered. I'm sorry Sakura." This is all Kero known of and he sighed with saddness, worried about his older brother.

Sakura hung her head down with a sigh of defeat, as she glanced at Yami. She saw his eyes are tainted with emotions that are sadness, confusion, anger, and guilt? She then got up and walked towards Yami who was staring at nothing but the floor.

"Yami?" When he heard Sakura's voice his train of thoughts snapped as he found himself meeting her green eyes. She then took hold of his hand and ask him to sit down next to her on her bed.

"It's time we both tell each other's story, I'll go first then you go. Okay?" Sakura asked with concern and saddness, in return Yami nodded. "It started like this..." Sakura then explain everything about her life of being a card captor and now a mistress of those cards. In return Yami explained his story about being a spirit and being a Pharaoh.

* * *

In the hallway 

"Yue, have you known Yami before?" Eli asked Sakura's older guardian. Yue looked at Eli with cold eyes, but the emotions inside betrayed them. Those emotions are gratefullness, sadness, and wisdom.

"Yes, but you already know who actually created me." Eli nodded in return, while Madison and Tori's face are priceless.

"I thought Clow created you." Madison said after she recovered from the shock.

"Clow didn't create me, it was a princess of Stafforn who did."

"Stafforn?" Tori asked after he recovered from shcok.

"Yes Stafforn, it used to be a beautiful place as well as everything is in harmony. Right now it is in ruins and mostly deserted because of Jun Hiel. You did remember him, don't you Eli?"

"I did, I fled with the baby princess in my arms to another dimension. There was a legend that said if two powerful entities unite, they can stop Jun Hiel from doing any harm, but it was never proven." Eli said.

"Why it was never proven?" Madison ask getting a sick feeling in her stomach.

"The two royalties needed to be in love with one and another, however before the legend became reality. The reality itself cannot be made since one survived, the other did not. As well as interferance with fate." Eli said.

"What do you mean?" Tori asked not liking where this is going.

"Asukura was the princess that I fled with, by the orders of the King and Queen. We arrived in Egypt and to keep her safe from being unharmed and unnoticed. I did what the King and Queen told me to do, leave her to another family. These events went well as they supposed to be as I watched over her after I became the high priest in the palace. However, something went well as I saw a vision of a fire where the princess lived as a normal person, I told the pharaoh as quickly as possible with a deal of quick explanation about what's going on. We arrived only to see a group of bandits starting to burn the house. I went in to see if the family was alright, but the blaze can't be cured as it seemed to overpower the rain, but pharaoh went in to found the little girl.

Seconds became minutes, it was agonizing, but the pharaoh came out with the princess alive. Asukura is safe, but the family died protecting her. She was then bought into the castle for rest as I talked to the pharaoh about Asukura, and ask him to keep it a secret. That secret did last long as the bond between the Egyptian prince and Asukura grew thicker, later on another prince found the princess while spying on the Egyptian prince. He ask if he could marry her personally, but she said no as I told her everything about her past when she was a baby. The prince was enraged and killed her, as the Egyptian prince witness the murder. The Egyptian Prince was filled with rage and told the guards to lock the prince up and send him to the shadow realm. Asakura created Yue to guard the Egyptian Prince, and then later Clow as a favor for the past before she died. Right now, their incarnates are reincarnated. Till now, my memories of that past has returned." Eli explained.

"But who is Asukura?" Madison asked Eli with a worried face.

"Sakura. The Egyptian prince is Yami." Yue replied as he looked away.

"So that means..." Tori is now pale with anger as he heard of this.

"The other prince is Jun Hiel as well as Li's half incarnation." Eli hung his head looking away, knew the terrible past of his desendeant.

"Where is the other half?" Madison ask.

"The other half I don't know who it is."

"I see. So that is why you told me." Madison said as she hug Eli while Tori hung his head as he punch the wall feeling stressful of not able to protect his sister. Yue was leaning on the wall trying to sort out his thoughts.

* * *

Sakura's Room 

"I didn't know you were the pharaoh of Egypt before, but why haven't you told me of your real name when I first met you?" Sakura asked in awe of how Yami is actually an ancient spirit from the ancient times.

"I got use to the names of Yami, Yugi, Pharaoh, but not Atem. Although that name is my real name, I'm not use to it yet since it took me longer to realise it is my real name. Apart from that, I never realised that you are the most powerful magician around here." Sakura smiled with a line of blush along her cheeks.

"You're just making me blush, but you don't need uneasy on the names as long as you which is the one you favor the most." Sakura remarked with a small smirk and in return Yami blushed a bit but thanks to the shadows, it was concealed without Sakura noticing.

"I'm sorry for making one of your friend sad."

"It's not your fault, I didn't know the outcome, we didn't know the outcome."

"Thank you, for supporting me."

"It's what I want to do." To what may shock the hell out of Tori, Sahura kissed Yami on the cheek, noticing what she is actually doing. Kero's mouth dropped to the floor as he saw the scene while Madison filmed the whole scene, smiling through the door crack.

"S-Sakura." Yami stuttered as Sakura's eyes are open wide with shock.

"I'm so sorry Yami, I've shouldn't done that." Sakura replied blushing a lot.

"N-n-no i-it's not your fault." Yami told Sakura as well blushed.

"Maybe it's not your memory, but your body's memory." A voice said.

"Come out." Kero turned to Keroberos who left Yami in awe as well to protect Sakura. The room suddenly turned into a sky filled with stars everywhere, blocking everyone's view from seeing what's happening. Instead of Sakura and Yami, Madison is filming illusions of them who seemed to talk to each other nicely while Eli, Yue, and Tori felt chills coming through their necks and moved Madison away to try and see what is going on. Meanwhile, Sakura, Yami and Keroberos are transported to what seems to be the skies or outer space exactly.

"Where are we?" Sakura asked as she move closer to Yami, while Yami hold on to his Millennium Puzzle.

"I don't know, but stay with me no matter what." Yani told Sakura who nodded and reach towards her star necklace.

"Where are you?" Yami's eyes narrowed as he protect Sakura by putting her behind him.

"It surprises me so that you never leave Asukura's side." Yami and Sakura bgan searching where the voice is coming from.

"It's good to see you again daughter, you've grewn so much over these past years."A woman with long ivory hair and green eyes, wearing a flower dress, shows up in front of Sakura. Yami was about to use shadow magic at Natasha, but Keroberos block his way as he heard was Sakura said surprised him.

"Mom?" Sakura was now shedding tears because her mother is here.

"Yami is that you?" A voice asked and shocked Yami what he though wouldn't be able to see him again, his light.

"Yugi?" Yami is shocked when he saw Yugi who has a shocked and surprise expression.

"Yugi Muto and Natasha Avalon are here with me because I need to talk with you as well you need to trust me for the future of both of these worlds." Most of the stars gathered to become a human figure, it's a male with one black wing and one angel wing, he has black hair, but has one gold eye and one green eye.

"My name is Hikaru Yami." The creature said.

* * *

Dragon's Clan: Read and Review please. 


	6. Meetings and Rain

Chapter 6: Meetings and Rain

Dragon's Clan: Sorry this chapter took a long time to write. I'v already finished reading the last Harry Potter book.

* * *

_Previously on what happened on the last chapter..._

"Pharaoh? Master?" These are the only words that Yue utter in the room as the time seem to slow down for everyone.

"Excuse me?" Yami ask confused. These words shock Yue as he knew that what once his master, the greatest pharaoh of Egypt, doesn't remember him nor his friends and family back then, nor his loyal followers. Yue then became quiet as he looked unfrazed, going back to when he first met Sakura. The room soon began quiet as Yami look sad because he knew that he partially ember his past of how he saved the world, but he doesn't ember the other part.

_Same Time in the Hallway_

"Sakura is Asukura, the princess from the other kingdom, Yami is the Egyptian Pharaoh, and Jun Heil is partially Li's incarnation. We need to protect both Yami and Sakura from the dark forces now, otherwise we'll see chaos beyond our wildest dreams. Sakura and Yami are the key, and if Yami wanted to go to where he is, this is also the key to there." Eli said to Yue, Tori, and Madison.

_Later_

"Where are we?" Sakura asked as she move closer to Yami, while Yami hold on to his Millennium Puzzle.

"I don't know, but stay with me no matter what." Yami told Sakura who nodded and reach towards her star necklace.

"Where are you?" Yami's eyes narrowed as he protect Sakura by putting her behind him.

"It never surprises me so that you never leave Asukura's side when you found her." Yami and Sakura began searching where the voice is coming from.

"It's good to see you again Sakura, you've become a young lady over these past years."A woman with long ivory hair and green eyes, wearing a flower dress, shows up in front of Sakura. Yami was about to use shadow magic at Natasha, but Keroberos block his way as he heard was Sakura said surprised him.

"Mom?" Sakura was now shedding tears because her mother is here.

"Yami, is that you?" A voice asked and shocked Yami what he thought wouldn't be able to see him again, his light.

"Yugi?" Yami is shocked when he saw Yugi who has a shocked and surprise expression.

"Yugi Muto and Natasha Avalon are here with me because I need to talk with you as well you need to trust me for the future of both of these worlds." Most of the stars gathered to become a human figure, it's a male with one black wing and one angel wing, he has black hair, but has one gold eye and one green eye.

"My name is Hikaru Yami." The creature said.

* * *

_Right Now_

"Hikaru Yami?" (Sakura)

The half angel and half demon nodded and smiled. "It's been a long time since I can speak to you properly, Sakura."

"How did you know my name?" Sakura asked while still staying closer to Yami.

"I know yours as well Atem." Hikaru said to Yami whose eyes widened slightly.

"What's going on Yami, I mean Atem?" (Yugi)

"I'll will like to explain it to you, but I can't. I made a promise, to the one who sealed me to never say what happen in the past about who they are. Eli, Yue, you both can come out from where you are." Hikaru said as he smiled towards the shadows of the illusion he placed in the room. After the disappearance of Sakura, Yami, and Kero, both Yue and Eli reassure Madison that there won't be any harm done, and convincing Tori that he doesn't need to blow up another fuse because of the intruder. Eli and Yue told both Tori and Madison to try and distract Sakura's and Tori's father, before he finds out about Sakura's magic and the intruder. Both Yue and Eli went into the room, and found the illusion, but they can also heard voices so they gotten through the illusions, they hide themselves.

Okay, back to the present situation. The shadows in the corners of where the gang are in, started to waver a bit and out came Eli and Yue from their hiding place. "It's been far too long since we met, say like five thousand years ago?" Eli smiled at Hikaru, while Yue checked to see if his mistress is alright, when it's been confirmed, Yue looked at the intruder but was shocked to see Hikaru Yami.

"I'm afraid it is, however I regretted that I can't protect my mistress on that day. She knew she was going to die at a very young age, but never told me anything about it. She wished on Ra and Orisis that she would be reincarnated to stop the dream and chaos of the enemy and leave her and her lover alone. However, I'm afraid the wish of the part of her and her lover to be in peace wasn't granted. Now that the old enemy became the new. I know that Natasha forsees it in the future of her daughter because she is also a dream seer, and Yugi saw the present of how Atem is doing through the dreams, as one person. Would you like to leave, Natasha, Yugi?" The half angel-demon asked the people besides him.

"No, I would like to talk to my daughter and her friends what they are up against."

"And you, Yugi?"

"I will also like to talk to Yami, and everything that is happening right now in our own dimension, but I would also like to talk to his friends about what they are about to do. However, I also have a question for you Hikaru?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"How does the dreams are connected, even though both me and Atem are separated from each other?"

"Dreams is also a world or dimension, for only the spirits or souls can enter. The dreams are connected to anyone, fortells and the future and shows the past. It could also shows the present from a person, such as your other self, Atem, your family member, friends, rivals, and even people that you barely or unknown to you. Sometimes, dreams can become a nightmare, fortune telling or good luck."

"Is that the reason why I can see Yami's dreams of this world, even though I can't say anything or do anything?" Yugi asked still wondering what it meant.

"Yes, that is the reason. Theres another for the fate of who can see the future pretty well through dreams. They can read it, but in order if they want to change the future of that dream, they have to act like it, even sacrificing themselves. That's the other reason on why the dreams can be consider dangerous, and I'm sure that Sakura here as experienced of that in Hong Kong, right Sakura?" Hikaru asked Sakura who nodded, but was still sad about that event. Yami noticed her expression, but decided to talk to her about it later.

"Then what about memories, you said that I don't remember yet I do?" Sakura asked, blushing at the memory.

"Your mind and heart may not remember, but your body does. There are three different kinds of memories, your mind, your heart, and your body. Your mind and heart is what you remember conciously, but the body is both unconcious and concious of what you remember."

"So is that why you said that?"

"Yes, now I'll need to talk to Clow, or shall we say Eli about the present situation right now. Both of you know what to do right now, right?" Both Yugi and Natasha nodded, as Eli and Hikaru disappeared to another section of the illusion.

* * *

**Eli and Hikaru **

"It's been a long time since we talk to each, Clow."

"Yes, it has. How is Yuuko?"

"She is still annoyed about your presence I'm afraid."

"Always the same, as always will be for Yuuko. You've combined your meaning of dreams and memories with both Yuuko's and yours, haven't you Hikaru?"

"And yet, your always the wisest aren't Clow?"

"Not always the wisest."

"I see. Well in anyways, to let Atem go back home he can use the well in Hong Kong."

"I don't think Asukura will fair well with this, but there is also a way to combine both worlds into one."

"Let's just hope it is the latter one, I don't want both of them nor my mistress to die during the battle."

"Neither do I, I guess it is best if we discuss the plans together with them."

"How about we wait, we still need to be sure if it's alright to tell Asukura and Atem about their memories of each other."

"I've already accounted on that, but it is best if both find it by themselves other wise it'll drive them to near insanity."

"Agreed."

* * *

After everyone introduce each other, Natasha and Sakura discuss about the present as well Yugi and Yami, but in different groups when Yue is watching over both Yugi and Yami, while Kero is looking after both Sakura and Natasha. All went well until that question came up. 

**Sakura, Natasha, and Kero**

"Sakura?" (Natasha)

"Yes, mom?" (Sakura)

"What do you think of that boy that came here with you?" Sakura knew there was that question coming up, and she had to answer it no matter how embarrassing it is.

"You mean Yami?" As Sakura said his name, she a bit of heat coming to her cheeks.

"Yes, what do you think of him?" (Natasha)

"Well to tell you the truth, he's mysterious, cool, kind, arrogant, protective, and he can be easily get around with, but I've already got a boyfriend and right now what I feel for Yami, I feel like I'm falling for him.What should I do?" Sakura left out the words 'maybe again', she doesn't know how it came up but she feel it is like again.

"Here's what I'll tell you, dump that brat and go for Yami." (Kero)

"Kero!" (Sakura)

"How about this honey, time will tell." (Natasha)

"Alright mom." Sakura was a bit sad that it was the answer she got.

**Yami, Yugi, and Yue**

"You're kidding, right Yugi?" (Yami)

"Nope, Seto nearly exploded and also nearly killed Yami Bakura when he learned that we couldn't bring you back." (Yugi)

"Heh, same thing like Priest Seto, but didn't you said that you should call me by my given name, Yugi?" (Yami)

"Well it is hard to drop it and it is more of a habit, but you don't mind right?" (Yugi)

"No, I don't. Yami sounds fine, someone told me it's alright to have the present name since it is my favorite." (Yami)

"Sakura told you that, right?" (Yugi)

"Yeah..." (Yami)

"You've really grown attached to her, aren't you master?" (Yue)

"..." (Yami)

"You know..." (Yugi)

"Hmm?" (Yami)

"Everyone is looking for you, Yami." (Yugi)

"I know that, it's just..." (Yami)

"I won't make decisions for you Yami, your free and have your memories, that's all it matters. Joey and Tristan went berserk looking for you, Duke went back to Industrial Illusions to talk to Pegasus about this along with Bakura, Marik, and Yami Bakura. Odion and Ishizu keep looking for any tablets describing about this, and the girls are comforting Tea because she was crying a lot when she saw you were gone. I'm trying to help her to, but she doesn't see me as me, she sees me as you, Yami." (Yugi)

"I know, but you love her and I love someone else." (Yami)

"It's Sakura, isn't it?" (Yugi)

"...Yes." (Yami)

"Then why wouldn't you tell her?" (Yugi)

"Master can't do anything, because the mistress already have a boyfriend. However the connection between the both of them seems to be slipping so you may have a chance, Master." (Yue)

"Yue, please...I can't." (Yami)

"You can do it Yami." (Yugi)

"Not you to Yugi." (Yami)

"Maybe it's best if we let time take its course." (Yue)

"Okay, but Yugi can you tell everyone I said 'hi' and tell Tea that I am sorry." (Yami)

"Sure."

* * *

It was now weeks since the attack on Sakura and Yami, and the conversations made by Hikaru Yami, Sakura's mother, Yugi, Eli and Sakura's Guardains. However, the weather became gloomy as to Sakura looked a bit sad and worried beacuse, her boyfriend Li started to strangley refuse her dates with her and even strangley stood her up yesterday. Yami noticed this when he saw her looking on the ground for a long while.

"Sakura?"

"What is it, Yami?" Sakura asked as she put on her fake smile making Yami frown.

"Is everything okay?"

"It's fine." She lied, she doesn't want any one to worry, especially Yami. Last week, she had dreamt about being kissed by him when he was still a prince of Egypt. No matter how when she woke up and tried to keep her blush down, she looked at Yami and kept blushing at him again which made him wonder if she was sick or not. She then began to sneak glances at him, but when he looked for the culprit who was watching him, but she looked back at the paper or at the teacher and pretended to be paying attention. She was nearly caught last Friday by her locker, late one afternoon when Yami decided to wait for her when her cheerleading ends and had gotten close to her to ask if she was alright, even worse he put his hand on her forehead to make sure she wasn't lying. After she had finished, she had sworn she saw him have a line of blush when he looked away. To sum it up, Yami is definitely protective of her and very concern of her on that day.

"Sakura." Okay maybe he know it was a lie.

"Yes?"

"Just don't smile like that, it's just not who you really are." Once again, his face was close to her and she could feel her heart beating when Madison decided to save her.

"C'mon Sakura, Yami, we are going to be late for school if we don't hurry up."

"Coming." Both said unison and headed of to school, before the bell rings and the rain comes in. After class starts, somehow she didn't want to look at Li. She felt she betraying him, and doesn't want to see his reaction. It was not until recess, that she started to change her mind.

* * *

_Recess_

It was still raining, and everyone was inside the school so they wouldn't get wet. Sakura begin to review what went on for the conversations after she was attacked.

**_Flashback Starts_**

_"Sakura, Yami, both of you are the key to stop Jun Hiel and his plan on taking over the universe." (Hikaru)_

_"How are we supposed to do it, if we don't know who is Jun Hiel's reincarnation or who he is?" (Sakura)_

_"Jun Hiel killed, no masccare the entire realm of Staffron which is now left as a desert realm and he had also killed Princess Asukura, after her death, the Prince of Egypt, Atem sentence him to prison and sended him to the Shadow Realm." (Hikaru)_

_"I've sended him to the Shadow Realm?" (Yami)_

_"Yes, however he escapes after he was sended to the Shadow Realm and reincarnates to two people." (Eli)_

_"Like Clow?" (Kero)_

_"Yes, like Clow." (Natasha)_

_"I know one of them, except I think it's best to do the one I know of sooner or later." (Eli)_

_"Why later?" (Yugi)_

_"Because that is when the two souls of Jun Hiel will join and become one." (Hikaru)_

_"What about the ones that attack both Yami and Sakura?" (Yue)_

_"One of them might be, but it is also possible that the person who send Atem, was also the half of Jun Hiel's reincarnate soul. Right now, this one is looking for him." (Hikaru)_

_"So what do we do?" (Sakura)_

_"Stop the two souls from joining." (Hikaru)_

**_Flashback Ended_**

"How do we stop the souls from joining when we don't know where to look." Sakura ask herself, but she also knew that the question won't be answered by itseld. She reached down her jacket pocket but felt nothing. Of course, she forgot her keychain, the one that Li gave to her. Sakura quickly ran back to the classroom, and narrowngly missed Yami when he escaped the girls clutches. It was not until she open the door and her face replaced with sadness and anger. Li who stood her up and refused to date her, even though they are still boyfriend and girlfriend, is actually dating another girl.

"Is this the reason why we don't go on dates anymore Mister Li Showron?"

"S-Sakura? Listen I can explain."

"Forget it." With that she slam the door, and ran with tears in her eyes. Once again she bumped into Yami, who she quickly apologised and ran for the entrance of the school. Yami wonders whats going on, was very confused when he heard voices on the otherside of the door.

"Hey, have you heard?" One of the boy asked.

"Yes, seen both and heard of. I wanted to tell her about it." A girl replied, which make Yami questioned to what on earth is going on. Of course he knew that Li wasn't honest to Sakura, but by what? Even though he has feelings for Sakura, he knew he can't do anything about it when Li is still her boyfriend.

"Can't believe he would do that to Sakura." Another girl said.

"Yeah, Sakura is very nice to everyone and I couldn't believe that Li start making excuses from going on a date with her, and even stood her up yesterday." Melin said because even though she like her cousin dearly, she doesn't want Sakura to be at a bad end. When Yami heard this, he now know why Sakura was being a bit sad this morning. It made him want to tear Li into tiny bits.

"And what's worse is that he is dating someone else, behind her back."

"Poor Sakura." Yami had to find Sakura and make sure she is alright, sure enough he did found her, sitting next to the tree. He was sure he thought he saw spirits of the Star Cards, comforting her and was that Kuriboh. Of course, some of his own monstors, even his Dark Magician Girl came out and went to comfort her. Yami begin to walk closer to Sakura, and kneeled in front of her.

"Sakura?" (Yami)

"Yami?" (Sakura)

"Is everything alright?" Yami winced at the question, of course she isn't alright and he is not sure he can deal with this.

"I just can't believe that he did it." (Sakura)

"Who?"(Yami)

"Li." Yami then started to question if the game was necessary for later. Okay it was great for later. Yami then sit next to Sakura, and put his arms around her while saying soothing words to calm her down. After few more of soothing words, Sakura was calmed down and was brought into the nurse, by Yami to rest for awhile. Unaware of being watched by Eli and Madison, who looked at each other wondering what to do.

* * *

Read and Review.


	7. Talk and a Near Kiss

Chapter 7: Talk and a Near Kiss

Dragon's Clan: Sorry this chapter took a long time to write. I'v already finished reading the last Harry Potter book. I know it's short, so sorry.

* * *

_Previously on what happened on the last chapter..._

"How does the dreams are connected, even though both me and Atem are separated from each other?"

"Dreams is also a world or dimension, for only the spirits or souls can enter. The dreams are connected to anyone, fortells and the future and shows the past. It could also shows the present from a person, such as your other self, Atem, your family member, friends, rivals, and even people that you barely or unknown to you. Sometimes, dreams can become a nightmare, fortune telling or good luck."

"I know, but you love her and I love someone else." (Yami)

"It's Sakura, isn't it?" (Yugi)

"...Yes." (Yami)

_"One of them might be, but it is also possible that the person who send Atem, was also the half of Jun Hiel's reincarnate soul. Right now, this one is looking for him." (Hikaru)_

_"So what do we do?" (Sakura)_

_"Stop the two souls from joining." (Hikaru)_

Yami then sit next to Sakura, and put his arms around her while saying soothing words to calm her down. After few more of soothing words, Sakura was calmed down and was brought into the nurse, by Yami to rest for awhile. Unaware of being watched by Eli and Madison, who looked at each other wondering what to do.

* * *

_Right Now_

"How's Sakura?" Yami asked, after the short incident, Sakura was inside her room and wouldn't talk to any one. The teacher gave both Yami and Sakura special permission to let them go home early.

"She's fine, however she wouldn't go out of her room." (Tori)

"Can I at least talk to her?" (Yami)

"Usually I would say no to boys who come close to her, but I think she needs you now." Tori even had Kero come out of the room, knowing that Sakura needed some space.

"Thanks Tori." (Yami)

"Your getting soft Tori." (Julian)

"Shut up Julian." (Tori)

* * *

"Sakura?" 

"Yami? What are you doing here?"

"I came to cheer you up."

"Oh, I'm sorry for making your shirt wet."

"It's alright, Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you tell me what did you just saw in the last dream?"

"I-I-I don't think so."

"And why not?"

"Because...you kissed me..." Sakura mumbled, putting her head down so Yami didn't have to see her red face.

"E-Excuse me?" If Sakura didn't kept her head down or looked away from Yami, she would've seen Yami turned red a bit as well.

"It's something about the past."

"That's not what I thought I heard."

"It is." Yami and Sakura started to wrestle, then later Yami started tickling her, until Sakura caught one of his wrists and flipped him on the bed, in which if Tori is in the room, he would've blown up a fuse. Sakura was on top of Yami, and their stares caught each other. It was like the time had slowed down and both of them are leaning towards each other, they could even kiss right now until...

"Are you guys done yet?" Tori asked through the door and cut the silence, which regained both of Sakura's and Yami's senses in which what they are about to do. Both of them started to blush at how close their faces are, and jumped away from each other. Sakura couldn't help but kept blushing, because it was almost exactly like that in her dream, except they were standing up. Yami kept on blushing and muttered on how Tori had the worst timing.

"You know, I can help you find out whether what he says was true or not." Yami suggested keeping his blush while taking a glance at Sakura.

"Oh no you shouldn't, I just..." Before she could the rest of the words out, Yami then hold her hand with gentle care, and brought it to his lips.

"I don't want to see my princess hurt and I'm willingly to do it for you." Sakura didn't know what to say to this reply, or do actually, she then felt her face heating up and reacurrance of the dream she had about her and Yami.

"Fine, just don't hurt him that much." (Sakura)

"Of course." (Yami)

* * *

Read and Review. 


	8. Game Starts, Step one to Plan

Dragon's Clan: Sorry this chapter took a long time to write. I've already finished reading the last Harry Potter book. I know it's short, so sorry.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Game Starts, Step One to Plan**

_Previously on the last chapter_

"Can I at least talk to her?" (Yami)

"Usually I would say no to boys who come close to her, but I think she needs you now." Tori even had Kero come out of the room, knowing that Sakura needed some space.

It's something about the past."

"That's not what I thought I heard."

"It is." Yami and Sakura started to wrestle, then later Yami started tickling her, until Sakura caught one of his wrists and flipped him on the bed, in which if Tori is in the room, he would've blown up a fuse. Sakura was on top of Yami, and their stares caught each other. It was like the time had slowed down and both of them are leaning towards each other, they could even kiss right now until...

"Are you guys done yet?" Tori asked through the door and cut the silence, which regained both of Sakura's and Yami's senses in which what they are about to do. Both of them started to blush at how close their faces are, and jumped away from each other. Sakura couldn't help but kept blushing, because it was almost exactly like that in her dream, except they were standing up. Yami kept on blushing and muttered on how Tori had the worst timing.

"Oh no you shouldn't, I just..." Before she could the rest of the words out, Yami then hold her hand with gentle care, and brought it to his lips.

"I don't want to see my princess hurt and I'm willingly to do it for you." Sakura didn't know what to say to this reply, or do actually, she then felt her face heating up and recurrence of the dream she had about her and Yami.

* * *

_Right Now_

_Somewhere in Reedington_

"What should we do now?" The person under the silver cloak asked, his companion in red or was known as Rasha. The person under the red cloak, removed the hood to reveal a woman's face with red hair and haunting silver eyes that are filled with hatred. Rasha was trying to recover from the last encounter between her and Yami and Sakura.

"How am I supposed to know! The boss will tell us, I just don't understand why does he want with that kid!" Rasha snapped at her silver companion, who didn't flinched nor winced at her tone.

"I don't get it why he is so obsessed with them. That girl is just a princess and a sorceror while..."

"That boy was the Pharaoh and both of them have the power to obtain world domination, possibility of taking over the universe. If we can get rid of them and obtain their power, we will be unstoppable."

"Master/Boss!"

"I never knew you spoke ill of me, Rasha."

"I'm sorry boss, it won't happen again."

"It better be, how's our desert flower and her prince?"

"All shattered and weeping."

"Good, the 'seed'?"

"Still haven't found it."

"You better find 'it' because it important part of my plan."

"Yes master."

* * *

_At School Night_

Yami was leaning against the stone wall of the school, sorting out his thoughts. He was supposed to meet Sakura's ex, and Sakura wanted to know the truth of Li, so she followed Yami here. Even though she got over the fear of ghosts, she still a bit jumpy because of the dark.

"So I see that you've come." (Yami)

"What do you want?" (Li)

"A little truth and dare."(Yami)

"For what?"(Li)

"A game to prove loyalty. If one of us lies, we had to tell each other the full truth as a dare, and tell the person who we are loyal to the whole truth. The rule is to answer each other questions in truth, but if we fail. Either you or me have to dare eachother to tell the truth. The person who we are loyal to is waiting inside the school, in our classroom." (Yami)

"Hm, I game."(Li)

"Very well."(Yami)

"Game starts!" (Yami & Li)

* * *

Read and Review.


	9. The Truth, Final Decision

Dragon's Clan: I'm really sorry if the chapter took really long, I ended up trying to figure out how each chapter will work. Who will Sakura choose, Li or Yami? The final answer is in here.

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Truth, Final Decision**

* * *

_Previously on the last chapter_

"So I see that you've come." (Yami)

"What do you want?" (Li)

"A little truth and dare."(Yami)

"For what?"(Li)

"A game to prove loyalty. If one of us lies, we had to tell each other the full truth as a dare, and tell the person who we are loyal to the whole truth. The rule is to answer each other questions in truth, but if we fail. Either you or me have to dare each other to tell the truth. The person who we are loyal to is waiting inside the school, in our classroom." (Yami)

"Hm, I game."(Li)

"Very well."(Yami)

"Game starts!" (Yami & Li)

* * *

_Right Now_

"I'll start. Yami, do you love my girlfriend?" Li asked with an evil smile on his face, something doesn't feel right.

"Which one?" Yami growled, he knew that something isn't right. Li isn't the one to be to confident.

"Sakura." That made his heart stopped, after Sakura declared that she and Li broke up, Li is still chasing after her. Claiming that she is still his girlfriend. After a moment, he let out the one word that sealed his fate if Sakura were ever to hear this. Of course she is able to hear this, she was in the school building.

"...Yes." He looked away to cover his blush in the shadows, while Li scrowled at this. Sakura was meant to be with him and only him.

"My turn, who are you?" Yami asked Li who smiled confident at this question.

"I'm Li Showron." Yami snarled at this answer, this is not what he was talking about. He knew what Eli had meant about killing the one you knew should be faster.

"That's not what I'm talking about." Yami snapped at him, while Li smirk grew as he growled at the pharaoh.

"Then you should be more specific. My turn. Do you have dark magic surround you?" By this question, Yami was shocked and wondered how Li knew, it couldn't be, could it?

"How did you-" Yami was still shocked when he heard this question, no matter what, although he uses the Shadow Magic as weaponry, he loathed it. It made him grieved for many people who ended up being slain because of the Millennium Items. He knew how his adversary felt, Yami Bakura, about seeing people killed. He saw his own beloved, Asakura killed right in front of him by that man.

"Shut Up! Just answer the question!" Li grew impatient, and cut off Yami's question on how he know.

"Yes." He admitted, but the bitter taste of seeing her killed thousand of times, made his heart hurt. Sakura was Asakura, now he loved her as just Sakura. He doesn't want the same thing happening to her.

"Your turn." _What are you planning Showorn?_ He thought as he began to ask his question, directed to the Chinese boy.

"Are you the half of the soul of Juen Hiel?" Yami could hear the gasp of Sakura, she never knew that the enemy was close to her, and yet here he is.

"And what if I am?" Li growled again.

"Li you do know the rules." Yami taunted him, it is time for the truth.

"Fine, it's correct." Yami and Sakura were shocked to see how Li admitted that he is the half of the soul of his ancestor, Jun Hiel. Yami finally knew what it is, the soul of Jun Hiel suddenly took over, and right now Li was no longer Li. Jun Hiel had brown hair reached to his shoulders and his eyes were turn to darker shade of brown, Jun Hiel had finally made an appearance.

"How-" Yami wanted to ask how Jun had escaped from the prision he was sentenced to, but was cut off again.

"But that doesn't matter, I'm taking back what you've stolen from me!" Jun's smile started to turn wider as face started to turn into a snake like face.

"What?!" (Yami)

"You've took Sakura away from me! I saw how you hugged her!" (Jun)

"It was your own intention to break her." (Yami)

"But I was planning to apologise to her." When he heard the voice, he finally knew it was Li's voice. But why does it felt that his energy is draining again. 'Oh yeah, I put it as a penalty game.' He couldn't do it. If Sakura still loves Li, then...

"If I win, she becomes my bride." Jun smirked at the pharaoh, however Yami had finally made a decision. To do whatever it takes to help Sakura.

"...It's your turn." (Yami)

"Do you love any people from your realm?" Knowing it was a trick question, Yami smirked and answered the question.

"If you mean like like, no, if you mean family, yes." Jun's face had turned into an angry cobra one, and growled at the suddenly smirking Pharaoh.

"Grrr. Your turn." (Jun)

"Are you faithful to Sakura?" That was the question that both Yami and Sakura are waiting for.

"Yes, of course I am." Another lie has been spread, and Yami could feel most of his energy has been drained, making him collapse to the ground.

"Get up!" Jun kicked Yami in the stomach, before letting Li take control. All Yami can see was a bit of fuzzy, before he turned to where footsteps are coming towards him in a fast sprint.

"...I'm sorry, Sakura." From there, Yami had begun to drift into the darkness after he said those last words.

"YAMI!" Sakura panicked, this wasn't suppose to happen to Yami. She felt like crying, the person who truly cared for her...He can't die now! Hearing Sakura's voice, Li was shocked to see Sakura there with tears, crying for Yami. Feeling jealous, Li started to grab her arm and pull with her to go back home.

"Sakura? What are you doing here? Your coming with me!" Sakura struggled, this isn't the Li she knew. Li would never do this to her.

"Let go of me! I need to help Yami!" Yami was the only one who never lied to her, she felt relieved for him. He was always there for her no matter what, and now she had made him suffer for the worst conditions. She could see he was breathing, but his skin was so pale, then his usual normal skin.

"You are not going to go to that p-" Li was interrupted with a furious slap towards his face, to think that Sakura slapped him, she had meant she was serious about this.

"I was listening to your conversations. Yami was only helping me. Do you know why he didn't say 'your lying'?" Sakura started to walk back towards Yami's body, and craddled him in her arms. Her tears just never seemed to end.

"What?" Li was confused, he always wondered why the Famous Game King never said that. He was the judge, wait a minute. Yami couldn't have been...

"Yami did that for me! He knew you care for me, and I told him to not hurt you a lot. Of all things you have to do is to torture him! How could you!" Sakura was crying as she began shouting the real reasons on why Yami didn't hurt Li. He was trying to protect Sakura.

"I...I..I" Li was really shocked, so shocked that he didn't noticed his other self is slowly started to take over.

"I already told you it's over, Jun Hiel! You'll never have me." Jun Hiel was furious hearing that, he always wanted the beautiful Asakura to be at his side, as well wanted his descendant to the same with Sakura.

"Well thank you for figuring me out little miss witch. I'm going to kill you just like I did centuries ago!" Jun then threw a greenish ball towards them, when Sakura shouted for her card.

"SHIELD!" Instantly, the card came into life. Protecting the two teenagers from being harmed.

"This will only hold up for awhile. Yami, wake up! Wake up! I'm so sorry, Yami! To make you suffer like that! It wasn't fair! Why didn't you say 'your lying', I heard everything and including your confession to me. If I said it earlier...if I had said it earlier."

"...Saki..." One of the tear drops had woken Yami up, and he saw the angel he wanted to be with, crying. He started to kneel when he had saim her nickname.

"Yami?!" Shocked to seeing him being alive, Sakura hugged him, while crying that her soon-to-be-lover is alive.

"Sakura, why are you crying?" Yami asked as he dried some tears on Sakura's face.

"You could've died! Yami, why do you have to do this alone!" Yami was surprised, Sakura didn't want him to go. He smiled sadly, after all he is the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. He would never be free, as long as he is alive.

"I already told you, I'm temporarily dead." Sakura shooked her head, and hugged him closer.

"But to me, your not! I feel your still here, with me. Stay with me, just please. I love you." She was breaking into tears, she knew it, but she can't help it.

"W-what?" Yami sputtered when he heard the confession.

"I love you, I heard everything. I already know your dark magic, but I know I can trust you. Just don't go away!" Sakura kept shaking, she doesn't want Yami dying now. She just want him with her, making her feel safer than before.

"I won't, never for a while, my koi." Yami smiled, as he stood up, he helped Sakura up before hugging her, in return, he was hugged back with a kiss on a cheek. However their moment was ruined, since Jun Hiel ruined by complaining about how sight in front of him, made him wanted to puke.

"Augh, this is really sickening here. After I had done everything for you and to get to you, you'll still go with him?!"

"That's because I was blinded by an illusion, I was always wondered why you looked very tired after we hang out together, before Yami came to our world." Sakura glared at Jun Hiel, with Yami's arm around her as if protecting her from that _snake_.

"SO YOU KNEW! THAT MAKES IT EVEN BETTER, BOTH PHARAOH AND HIS LOVER ARE GOING TO DIE TOGETHER! THIS IS GOING TO BE GREAT!" He laughed at glee, this would be great for him to get revenge. However, he was ignored, and Yami and Sakura let their lips touched each other with their eyes closed, a light then glow brightly, and Jun tried to block out the light. He was hissing at the glow right in front with him, with red eyes.

"WHAT THE-?" It was all Jun said, as he felt a spear went through him and yet he isn't losing any blood from his vessel. The light dimed, and Yami was the one to said the attack on him.

"Soul Spear!" The magical spear not only went through him, but it also felt that he was pushed away from the body and out of it. Li's body returned to normal, and was unconscious, and what was left was a glowing red ball, glowing angrily at Yami and Sakura. Both of them were about to destroy it, but someone snatched it from them first and had opened the gate way to the Shadow Realm.

"Thanks for the other half of the soul, we can finally help our boss." The person said with a familiar voice as the cloak hood fell down, revealing red hair and silver eyes.

"RASHA!" Both Yami and Sakura shouted to catch the woman, but to no use, Rasha stepped inside the portal and left a remark.

"Too late now!" Was all Rasha said before the gate to the Shadow Realm begin to close, and had left Yami and Sakura worried about what will happen later.

* * *

Read and Review.


	10. A visit from within a dream

Dragon's Clan: The tenth chapter is finally up, and I can give 2 hints. One this story may finally come to end after some chapters, and a sequel may be add after this. Oh yeah, I'll also be using the real names instead of the dub ones because it's easier for me, and these (names), well I can't really explain the gestures or the emotions of the characters, which made this easier for me, it'll also help if you use your imagination too.

Sakura Avalon is Sakura Kinomoto

Tori Avalon is Touya Kinomoto

Aiden Avalon is Fujikata Kinomoto

Natasha Avalon is Nadeshiko Kinomoto

Madison Taylor is Tomoyo Daidoju

Eli Moon is Eriol Hiiragizawa

Li Shaoran is Syaoran LI

Melin Rae is Meiling Li

Julian Star is Yukito Tsukishiro

Yami Yugi is Yami No Yugi or Yami for short

Atem is Atemu

Yugi Muto is Yugi Motoh

Bakura Ryou is Ryou Bakura

Yami Bakura is Bakura

Seto Kaiba is Kaiba Seto

Mokuba Kaiba is Kaiba Mokuba

Serenity Wheeler is Shizuka Kawai/Jonouchi

Tea Gardner is Anzu Mazaki

Tristan Taylor is Honda Hiroto

Joey Wheeler is Katsuya Jonouchi

Duke Devlin is Ryuji Ootogi

Marik Ishtar is Malik Ishtar

Ishizu Ishtar is Isis Ishtar

* * *

**Chapter 10: A visit from within a dream**

_Previously on the last chapter_

"How-" Yami wanted to ask how Jun had escaped from the prision he was sentenced to, but was cut off again.

"But that doesn't matter, I'm taking back what you've stolen from me!" Jun's smile started to turn wider as face started to turn into a snake like face.

"What?!" (Yami)

"You've took Sakura away from me! I saw how you hugged her!" (Jun)

"It was your own intention to break her." (Yami)

"But I was planning to apologise to her." When he heard the voice, he finally knew it was Li's voice. But why does it felt that his energy is draining again. 'Oh yeah, I put it as a penalty game.' He couldn't do it. If Sakura still loves Li, then...

_After the duel of Truth_

"Soul Spear!" The magical spear not only went through him, but it also felt that he was pushed away from the body and out of it. Li's body returned to normal, and was unconscious, and what was left was a glowing red ball, glowing angrily at Yami and Sakura. Both of them were about to destroy it, but someone snatched it from them first and had opened the gate way to the Shadow Realm.

"Thanks for the other half of the soul, we can finally help our boss." The person said with a familiar voice as the cloak hood fell down, revealing red hair and silver eyes.

"RASHA!" Both Yami and Sakura shouted to catch the woman, but to no use, Rasha stepped inside the portal and left a remark.

"Too late now!" Was all Rasha said before the gate to the Shadow Realm begin to close, and had left Yami and Sakura worried about what will happen later.

* * *

_Right Now and Still back at the School_

Li's body was left unconscious after what had happen, Yami was worried about Sakura. She seemed tired, like someone had a sleeping spell over her, but Sakura reassured him and made a call to Tomoyo's mansion. That worried him.

"Are you really sure your alright Sakura-koi?" (Yami)

"Yes, I'm fine. What about you, Yami?" Sakura wasn't worried about herself, even though her vision keeps getting hazy, Yami on the hand, lost a lot of his energy during the penalty game he set up.

"Yes, I'm fine koi(1). I just thought we would be able to find a way to stop the mergence of the soul. Now that we are unable to, what should we do?" From the looks of the results, it looks as if it doesn't get any easier, and Yami is worried about it. Sakura do one thing she can do, gave him a hug.

"There is always hope, even in the darkest days." (Sakura)

"You're right, thanks." with that, Yami gave Sakura a kiss on her cheek, which made her blush.

"Anything to cheer you up." After releasing the hug, both Sakura and Yami spot something is coming towards them.

"GUYS!" (Kero)

"Kero! Yue!" (Sakura)

"Are you alright, we tried to sense your location after we felt dark magic." Yue raised an eyebrow at Yami who Sakura looked confused when Yami scratched his head nervously.

"Oh that was me, sorry about that." Still confused, Yami mouthed to Sakura that he'll explain later about it.

"Nevermind, after you guys left to meet up with that Chinese gaki(2) here. For the whole night, we couldn't come to your aid when your in danger. We are really sorry." (Kero)

"It's alright, but I wonder why?" (Sakura)

"Probably it has to do with magical interference." (Yami)

"What do you mean?" (Sakura)

"Remember what Rasha said, you couldn't summon the guardains due to where we are. That, I do know why. You'll pass through the shadow realm if your not inside it nor if you don't know how to interfere it. This time, I think someone is trying to cut off or server the connection you have with your guardains." (Yami)

"So someone else's magic could be at work." (Yue)

"Exactly." (Yami)

"I think it's best if Eriol was hear to here this as well we should stick together to make sure it won't happen in the future." (Sakura)

Right after Tomoyo's limo came, it was an amusing sight to see. Li's body was then carried to back of the limo not by Tomoyo, but by her bodyguards, after tying him up. Apparently when they went Tomoyo's house, with Yue and Kero back in their false forms, they were in for more than just a meeting. When they arrived at the mansion, Yami was a bit surprised at how big Tomoyo's mansion was, and not only that. Well it was not exactly higher then Kaiba's, but looked more like a French Chateau. Before Sakura was able to ring the door bell to notify the occupants in the house that she was here, the door burst open and she was engulf in a bear hug that made her nearly loose her balance when Tomoyo found out what happened to Sakura and Yami.

"So I miss all of that?" Tomoyo asked, after letting all the information from the battle sink in.

"Yup, you're very lucky not to be in this battle." (Yami)

"I want to be more lucky if I could film Sakura in her costume as well the whole scene." With stars in her eyes, she began to imagine what the battle look like, and what kind of costume should she give to her.

"T-Tomoyo..." (Sakura)

"Huh?" (Yami)

"Don't even ask." (Sakura)

"So what are we going to do?" (Yue)

"Li's body was taken over by Jun Hiel, but where's the other half?" After finishing replying, Eriol and the others looked at Hikaru.

"Don't look at me, I don't know either. All I remember was that my mistress knew about the prophecy, not me. She's just said, "protect me and my lover", that's all I could remember. Meaning she wants me to protect Yami and Sakura." The half angel and demon said, making both Yami and Sakura realised that maybe Asukura might have seen the future.

"Us?" (Yami)

"Yes." Hikaru answered, now that makes a lot of sense since if Asukura might seen the future like Sakura, would that make...

"So wouldn't that mean-" Before Sakura could finish the sentence, the dream spell seems to gotten stonger, making her collapse.

"Sakura!" Yami's voice was the last thing Sakura heard before allowing the darkness and warmth to overcome her.

* * *

Dreamscape

_Where am I?_When Sakrua woke up in her dream, everywhere is darkness. Then part of the darkness morphed into a shadow monster with yellow eyes and claws, and it seems to be yearnig for light or something. Soon it's eyes met with Sakura, with intention, it began to leap for her. Feeling the vibes of the shadow monster, Sakura start to back away when two gigantic claws grabbed both of her arms and hanged her up suspendedly. Letting the shadow monster to go for it.

_No! Please don't!_As it becomes to get closer, Sakura tried to struggle but the claws that are holding her up are tightening the grip.

_Let me go! _With a leap, the shadow monster attempted to strike Sakura with its claw. Before it could strike, an arrow with a familiar darkness pierced the monster and it disintigrated. Soon Yami stand before her with a relief, and smiled a bit. As soon as Yami touch the claws thats been holding Sakura up, they melted, letting her fall into Yami's arms. From behind the whitish glow starts to appear and started to engulf both of them. When the light started to fade, Sakura was lying on top of grass plains, but instead of Yami being with her in this place, a woman with brown hair as long as hers, with emerald eyes the same as her. Her skin was tanner and she wore Egyptian clothes, but despite that, the woman looked like she was glowing. Beside was another woman with long black hair and red eyes, wearing a kimono.

" Hello Sakura." The woman that looked like her, her voice sounds like her as well. Could it be? Sakura questioned herself.

"Where am I?" (Sakura)

"This is your world." The woman replied as Sakura got a better view when she looked around, there were some pictures floating on the sky, and some things that weren't there when she woke up.

"My world?" (Sakura)

"Yes." The woman in kimono answer, Sakura couldn't that she had meet her before, but this was the first they see each other.

"Who are you?" (Sakura)

"Well she certainly takes after you." (Yuko)

"Be quiet Yuko." (Asukura)

"Yuko? Is that your name?" (Sakura)

"No, Yuko Ichihara is the Dimension-Time Witch over there. Sakura, I do hope that you didn't make Atemu worry." (Asukura)

"'Atemu?' Wait a minute, you're Asukura right? My past self?" (Sakura)

"Brilliant deducton, your definantly my reincarnation." From that reply, Sakura found that she has so many questions need to be answer, including about that dream.

"So are you a part of..." (Sakura)

"Not really, I'm you and not you." Asukura answered, whch made poor Sakura thought up more questions. Giving her a confuse look, Asukura sheepishly replied.

"Heh heh, it means that we may be the same, by we are also different." (Asukura)

"Oooh. So does that mean..." (Sakura)

"No, Atemu just loves you for who you are, as he loves me for who I am." (Asukura)

"Meaning you are here, means you have a wish." That made Sakura wondered, what does she need to wish for and what does Yuko meant by that.

"Not yet Yuko, don't put pressure on my reincarnation yet. Let's wait for a while when everything is over." (Asukura)

"Asukura?" (Sakura)

"Hm?" (Asukura)

"About that dream I have...?" It troubled her, seeing that creature, it scared her for how frightening it is. Sensing Sakura's distress, Asukura walked over to Sakura and pat her head.

"You have the answers, don't you?" Asukura said, her voice calmed Sakura a bit, but that nightmare still scare her, and most of her dreams really come true.

"Yeah, but.." (Sakura)

"You find it, I know you can. If you want, talk to Yami about this." (Asukura)

"Mm, another question. Do you know whose Jun Hiel's followers?" Sakura asked, it tooked a moment before Asukura replied, voicing the answer of her own.

"Well, not really as in now. However their names are the same as the past when they announced it in battle, but they are not real if you mean now." (Asukura)

"I see." (Sakura)

"Also I think they are regretting what they are doing now, I just don't know. Now it's time to wake up, don't forget to tell Atemu 'I love you with all my heart, even though that I'm not around, as well I approved of your relationship with Sakura.' Take care, my darling descendant." Sakura's vision began to be blurry once again, before she disappeared from her world.

"I swear your starting to act like Clow." (Yuko)

"Well after all, I am his 'half-daughter.'" (Asukura)

* * *

"..Where am I?" When Sakura came to, she didn't recognised the room until she was able to recollect the memories before she blackd out.

"You've passed out." Tomoyo's voice answered her, she was sitting on a chair across the room.

"Tomoyo?" (Sakura)

"You know the position you're in is really comfortable." Tomoyo indicated, when Sakura noticed that she was in a warm embrace, follow by some locks of hair that tickle her at the back of the neck.

"Eh?" When Sakura looked behind, it was Yami. He was holding her in a such close embrace that it made her blush ten fold.

"Hoe." (Sakura)

"Yami-kun was really worried, and wouldn't let you out of his sight. So to make it easier, well he made you comfortable." Tomoyo smiled which further made her blush more.

"But..." (Sakura)

"Shh, your gonna wake up your protector." Touya's voice came in, that was when Sakura realised that it was only Touya and Tomoyo in the room.

"Touya?" (Sakura)

"Tomoyo is right, I ended up arguing with Mutoh-san there, and he ended up winning." It looks like Touya was regretting to let Yami win about letting Sakura be near him. With a nervous laugh, Sakura remembered the plans to stop and defeat Jun Hiel.

"Oh no the plans!" (Sakura)

"Don't worry, Eriol found a way. Hikaru and the others are with him" (Tomoyo)

"What about...?" (Sakura)

"Hn, that gaki is fine. The gaki's cousin is looking after him." (Touya)

"Oh." Sakura was still upset about it, but she couldn't shake off the bad feeling she is getting.

**Outside of Tomoyo's house**

Behind the gate, a woman with red hair and silver eyes, a black t-shirt and short blue jeans. Accompaning her is a male with orange hair and green eyes, wearing a white t-shirt and black cargo pants. Both wore sunglasses and basebal caps.

"So, he is here." (Female)

"That's what the boss said." (Male)

"So what are you going to do?" (Female)

"Our orders were to search and capture his body." (Male)

"I thought we caught the soul?" (Female)

"Yeah, but it wouldn't go into the boss's body for some reason. Apparently the soul is picky." (Male)

"So when should we attack?" (Female)

"Right...Now." (Male)

**Back at Domino, before Yugi met Atemu in his dream**

It was basically quiet in the Kame Game shop since Atemu went missing, not much has happened since then almost like he never exisited in the first place, even the search for him came out dry. Pegasus and Ootogi discuss whether it was really possible for tracking down a person in another dimension, Kaiba who still don't believe that Atemu can disappear into thin air, continue the search with Mokuba while Isis, Marik, Ryou and Rishid continue to try and dig up the past to see if there were any clues. On one side of the living room, the girls are continuing to comfort Anzu who was left in a depressed state when Atemu disappeared right in front of them. On the other side of the living room, Yugi, Honda and Jonouchi were quiet as well, Yugi was watching the scene on the other side of the room. It broke his heart that Anzu came to love Atemu but it was Yugi who loved Anzu. He'll do anything for her, but now he can't. It was then his vision starts become blurry, he tried to resist the tiredness until he began to see a silhouette of a person with one wing representing an angel, the other a demon.

"Who are you?" Before he was able to get an answer, he embraced the tiredness and heard his name being called by his friends with worry.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

(1) - short for koibito(sp?), other words lover

(2) - brat

Read and Review.


	11. A Valentine's Day Special

Dragon's Clan: Valentine's Special for Yami no Yugi and Sakura Kinomoto. It's just a break from the story, 'Another Dimension'. By the way the Yu-Gi-Oh world and Card Captor Sakura world are combined in this special. I definitely don't own Card Captor Sakura, it belongs to Clamp. That also goes for Yu-Gi-Oh, it belongs to Kazumi.

* * *

**Valentine's Special  
**

Thank god, he stayed at home in the afternoon and that Valentine's Day is on Saturday. Yami lie on the couch and wore the usual attire that would make some of the girls swoon for him. He really didn't like Valentine's Day, not that he hated it, it seems just like any other day, except with chocolate. When he was in school, his desk and including inside it, was filled with chocolate, that goes for the same to Bakura and Kaiba, who shoved it off the desk, only leaving one. He had a sneaky suspicion it was from one Shizuka Kawaii, though he wondered on what Jonouchi's reaction would be. He chuckled at that thought, most likely he'll explode at that thought of his younger sister giving chocolate to his worst enemy.

He didn't bother to go out, mostly because he really didn't want to be caught by his fans and then being chased around. It disturbed him that he even have boys who like him, he shivered at that thought. He sighed, man he is bored. Maybe he should have take the suggestion from Yugi, and going out on a date with a girl. Any girl would gladly go out with him on a date, well that's just being arrogantly said. He rather have a girl that wouldn't go out with him because he is the Game King, but because of who he is. Yeah, like that's possible, he thought. Well there is this one person he been hoping to make his move on. She is popular, cheerful, cooks, good at being athletic, friendly, understands the magic concept, wise, innocent, dense, and cute. He blushed at that last thought. Soon more thoughts comes in like how her emerald green eyes reminds him of the green grass, her hair is soft, how her voice sounded so wonderful, how she was able to stand up to a person she is not afraid to speak to. But damn, she has a lot of admirers, one of them even confessed his love to her, but was kindly rejected, asking him a question if he does truly love her, plus she has a boyfriend, Li Syaoran. He smiled as he remembered on how he and she are frequently talking about everything, from their adventures and comparing their pasts. But he knew he never get a chance, and let out a long sigh.

His continuing musing was interrupted by a knock on the Kame Game door. Strange, nobody was supposed to coming to the Kame Game since today closed due to the fact that Grandpa wanted to have a day off and that Yugi and Anzu-san are on a date. He really wished that he is able to get out of the house and go on a date with _her_. He got up from the couch and opened the door, and was met with surprise on who came to the door. The person he's been thinking about all day stood in front of him with a smile, wearing a long yellow coat and gloves.

"May I come in, Yami-kun?" The girl asked with a smile, and he unconsciously nodded. Letting the girl in, as she shed the gloves and coat off, revealing a white blouse with loose sleeves, a black skirt that went to her knees, with a white belt loosely hanging on the skirt, and black ankle length boots. Her hair grown over the years, and she kept it to the length of her waist. She put the coat and gloves on the counter, while Yami couldn't help and think that the she looks really beautiful, and looked away when she looked at him with a curious look. Damn it! He must be blushing, that is so uncool. Wait, why does it matter to him?

"Why are you here?" Yami muttered with a line of blush still on him, while one Sakura Kinomoto look at him.

"I came here, because I was wondering why your the only one staying at home. Yugi-san and Anzu-chan said you'll be here. Your going to miss the Valentine's Day Dance."

"I don't want to, besides I'm probably sure as hell that I'll be swarmed with a lot of girls, asking for a dance if I'm there. I was glad that Bakura was a friend of mine, and teach me places where I can hide." Sakura sweatdrop at the answer, and remembered on what happened every day in the beginning of the class. She ended up doing that to, even though Syaoran-kun was with her. Well that was in the past, she knew that Syaoran was going out with someone behind her back, but she couldn't believe it was his own cousin, and she dumped him on the day before Valentine's day. The dull ache in her heart was still there and that day was when Yami wasn't around.

"Where's Li-kun?" Yami noticed that Syaoran wasn't with Sakura, usually Syaoran would be with Sakura whenever they go out, even in school. Yami envied Syaoran. Awkward was best described right now, when Sakura's eyes refused to meet his. Did something happen, he wondered.

"I dumped him, because he was going around behind my back. Although that made me a bit sad, I'm a bit happy for both him and his girlfriend." Yami was surprised to see that Sakura gave a sad smile. That made him frown a bit.

"I see." (Yami)

"But I still have that chocolate with me, it was supposed to be for Syaoran, but after what happened. I'm thinking of giving the chocolate to someone I like." Sakura shuffled her feet in embarrassment, her face held a line of blush, and her hand held a box of chocolate wrapped with a cherry blossom paper. Yami's heart stopped, and he could feel a fake smile edged on to his face at the mention of someone else.

"Do I know this someone?" Currently, he was thinking of telling that person, if he heart Sakura, he'll make that person's life miserable.

"Yes. Actually this chocolate was for you, Yami-kun." Imagine Yami's surprise, all this time he thought it was some other person that Sakura like, was actually him. Sakura blushed and she couldn't believe that she is giving the chocolate to her best friend, the person who she talked with and stood with her when some people were being rough on her when Syaoran wasn't around. She can definitely hear her the beating of her heart through her ears. Yami reach for the chocolate, his hands touched Sakura's and stayed there for a while, before he took the chocolate from her. A smile grace his face, a genuine one. Then he did something she hadn't expected him to do right after he set the chocolate down on the counter, next to her gloves and coat. One hand reached for her chin, and another circled around her waist. Pulling her closer to him, and her lips were connected to something soft and warm. His lips, and she slowly moved with them, soon it escalated with a tongue battle for dominance. They pulled a part for some air, and stared in each other's eyes.

"Wow." (Yami)

"Yeah." (Sakura)

"So are we still going to the Valentine's Day Dance?" Yami asked, well since its Valentine's Day, he could spend the whole day with Sakura, and both of them are free from the fans and admirers. Well not all of them, but still the whole day would be great. He took a black cotton zip-up sweater, along with a long black jacket from the closet.

"Yeah. Let's just hope we don't meet familiar faces there, or its going to be awkward." (Sakura)

"I'll say." He definitely agreed on that part, and put on the clothes he picked and waited once Sakura put back the coat on, and her gloves. The chocolate was left, forgotten on the counter. Once both of them are ready, Yami left a note on the counter for Grandpa, and one on the chocolate, soon he turned off the shop's lights. Holding the door out for Sakura, he held out his hand before both of them get out to the chilly weather.

"You first, milady." (Yami)

"Thank you, my Pharaoh." After Yami locked the front door with the set of keys he has, both Yami and Sakura headed for the Valentine's Dance Party. Some where surprised that both of them are holding hands, and some of them shrugged, not to surprise at all.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Yami." (Sakura)

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Saki-chan." (Yami)

* * *

Dragon's Clan: Read and Review. I just can't believe I done that.

Yami: *blush* I-I really can't believe that happen.

Sakura: *blush* You weren't thinking of..?

Dragon's Clan: You mean putting it into details? Yes, but then I thought nah.

Yami & Sakura: *Sighs in relief*

Dragon's Clan: You do know, I was really thinking of doing it in a different story. Good luck you guys.

Yami & Sakura: ///o///.///o///


End file.
